


Where Do You Think You're Going?

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Casino Heist, F/M, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 5 "Where Do You Think You're Going?"
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where Do You Think You're Going?

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from my as yet unwritten Olicity casino heist AU

They were three states away before they stopped running. They rented a room in a cheap roadside motel, still in their fancy clothes, and Oliver paid the desk clerk for their silence with a wink and a charming smile and the discreet passing of a hundred dollar bill. He saw Felicity look pointedly away from him at the reminder that there was still so much about him that he hadn’t told her, despite how close they had become over the course of their partnership.

_ It doesn’t matter _ , Oliver told himself.  _ We’re going our separate ways soon anyway. That was the deal. _

The moment they entered their motel room, Felicity collapsed onto the nearest of the two beds. She started to cry, her shoulders shaking, her face buried in her hands, and all thoughts of the end of their partnership were immediately driven from Oliver’s mind.

“Hey,” he murmured, moving away from the door to kneel down in front of the bed where Felicity sat. “Hey, look at me.” It took a moment, but finally Felicity lifted her eyes to his. She looked a fright, her makeup smeared and smudged, eyeliner leaving black streaks down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked worriedly, the volume of his voice dropping even lower, until it was barely louder than a whisper. He reached out with one hand to carefully brush her tears away, and kept it there, gently cradling the side of her face.

“I can never go home again,” Felicity replied, her voice trembling.

“It’s alright,” Oliver reassured her. “We were careful. They don’t know our names, and they don’t know our faces, not really. We can go anywhere we want to and start over. Build ourselves a new home. A new  _ life _ .”

“There is no  _ we _ ,” Felicity said, a hint of something like anger in her voice now, reaching up with one hand to push Oliver’s away. “One job, and then we’re through. One job, and then we never have to see each other again. That was the deal.” Oliver rocked back onto his heels, taken aback. For weeks now, he’d been questioning whether their arrangement was still what he wanted. He’d tried to tell himself that he should still want it, that it was for the best, that going their separate ways after the job was done decreased the chances that either of them would be connected to it, but he felt a connection with Felicity, one that went deeper than any temporary partnership, and all this time, he’d thought that it went both ways, that Felicity felt that connection too.

“I… I don’t want that anymore, Felicity,” he said hesitantly. “And I don’t think you do, either.”

“Yes, I do,” Felicity insisted. “I absolutely do. I was doing just fine on my own. I was careful, I was precise, and I  _ never _ got caught. But then you came along, with your big talk and your fancy plans. I let myself get swept up in your vision, and in the end it blew up my  _ whole life _ . It doesn’t matter that I’m going to walk out of this with enough money to start a new life somewhere else, because I’ll never again be  _ home _ . I lost everything I cared about, because of you. You ruined my life.”


End file.
